


Best Laid Plans

by keelywolfe



Series: Sportashorts [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Things are going exactly as Robbie planned...until they don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying so hard to write a certain amount of words every day. This one almost didn't make the cut. I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
>  
> 
> For a-little-drop-of-rain
> 
> It's not quite what you asked for, but I hope it's close! :)

* * *

It had worked, it had actually worked! For once, all the pieces had slotted together perfectly, the universe had aligned on its axis, and Robbie's plan had worked exactly how he'd predicted it. Finally, a successful plan and now Sportacus would leave town and things could go back to normal…

Robbie got to believe all of that for approximately a minute and a half which was a full minute past what he normally achieved. 

To be fair, the plan had been working. It had been simple, really; everyone knew the Sportakook spent all his time flipping and flopping all over town. All Robbie had had to do was put down a thin layer of his patented SlipperyGoop ™ on all the walls and ledges. Once the fool started sliding instead of flipping, he'd think he'd lost his skills and it would be off to his flying watermelon and out of Lazytown for more training, hopefully for good!

It had worked perfectly. Robbie watched gleefully from behind a tree as Sportacus flipped up into a handstand on the wall not far from the playground and promptly lost his grip. He'd fallen heavily to the other side, exactly as Robbie had planned. Less planned was the way he hit the wall on the way down, and the impact had been loud enough that Robbie winced, watching as Sportacus fell in a heap on the grass. 

Well, it had almost been a perfect plan. 

Robbie eased out from behind the tree, crossing over to where the sports fool was sprawled, legs and arms flung out.

Sportacus wasn't moving.

Robbie huffed impatiently and nudged his prone body with his toe. "Come on, get up, Sportaflop!"

Not so much as a flinch or a twitch. As Robbie watched, a thin thread of crimson ran from his nose and down his cheek.

"Sportaflop…Sportacus?" Distantly, he could hear the shouts of the approaching children. Robbie couldn't move, he was frozen in place, thoughts tumbling over themselves but none of them stuck. He was caught in a tornado of indecision that left him doing nothing. 

Endless moments tick-tocked by and then those lashes stirred and lifted, hazy blue eyes blinked confusedly up at him. "Robbie?"

Robbie's mouth was utterly dry, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. 

"I'm all right," Sportacus groaned, holding his head in one hand. It was less statement than question. "I think…I'm all right…."

"You are not all right," Robbie said harshly. He managed to get his feet moving, stumbled over to him and to his knees. "Don't move."

"Robbie? Are you hurt?" Sportacus ignored him and sat up, clumsily fumbling his way onto his elbows. It was awful, terrifying, to see him without his normal grace.

"Me?" Robbie laughed unkindly and shook his head. "You always have to be the hero. I could have killed you and you're worried about me?" He flinched as Sportacus reached towards his face but he only swiped his fingers along Robbie's cheek. He held them up for Robbie to see they were wet.

Robbie scrubbed hard at his cheeks, wiping away tears he hadn't even been aware of. "That doesn't even matter." He pulled out a clean handkerchief and gingerly wiped away the line of blood on Sportacus's cheek. Color bloomed across the white linen, a crimson ink blot and Robbie held it up for Sportacus to blink at.

Sportacus touched his nose gingerly with the back of his hand, inspecting the bloody smear. "It's not bad." He offered up a quick grin. "Good thing I have a hard head."

"I—" _I'm sorry_ caught in Robbie's throat, gagging him, words too thick to be spoken. _I didn't mean to_ was equally lost, words choking him, oh, he hadn't…he hadn't meant _this_.

"Robbie!" Sharply, and Robbie jerked, blinking wildly, "I'm fine, do you hear me? I'm fine!"

_I almost, I almost…almost,almostalmostalmost_

Strong hands caught his shoulders and shook him roughly and Robbie's head whipped like a flower bobbing in a windstorm.

"Robbie, _breathe!_ " 

Startled, Robbie did, rasping in a sharp, aching breath into his starving lungs. The dark spots that had started wavering in his vision faded. 

"There, that's better, again, come on, just breathe with me." Took his hand and settled in against his chest, "Like this, all right? In—" A long, deep inhale and Robbie mimicked it numbly. "And out. Again. Come on, just breathe with me, all right?"

Distantly, he heard the gaggle of children arriving but he couldn't concentrate on that. Breathing, yes, he could do that. He didn't know what Sportacus did or said, words buzzing meaninglessly in his ears, but soon it was just the two of them, breathing slowly together. 

He had no idea how long they sat there, breathing, and Robbie absolutely didn't have to choke back tears because he very nearly killed the person he'd been trying to get rid of for years and realized two seconds after he got what he wanted that he'd never wanted it at all. 

Reality seeped its way back into the graying edges of his vision. His head was clasped in two strong hands, his forehead resting on Sportacus's and they were breathing in a slow, even rhythm. 

"I'm sorry," Robbie said hoarsely, uselessly, he couldn't apologize for this, couldn't begin to think of how. 

Sportacus nodded against him. "I know," he said, low, "I know you are." He chuckled then, cracked and dry, "You know, I have a terrible headache."

"Me too," Robbie confessed. 

His eyes went wide as Sportacus tugged him down, lying back in the grass. He settled an arm behind Robbie's back and his hand was warm between his shoulder blades. Urging him to rest his head against Sportacus's chest, above that stupid crystal casing and Robbie couldn't say why but he did it. 

Lips pressed against his forehead in a dry kiss and Robbie had a distant memory of his mother doing something similar when he'd been a child, testing for a fever, maybe, or tucking him into bed. A gentle touch from someone who had cared about him. 

"Just rest for a moment," Sportacus whispered, softly. "Look at the clouds. Be _lazy_ , all right? For a moment?"

"All right," Robbie mumbled. The hand on his back rubbed gently, soothingly, and he didn't even flinch when an ankle hooked over his own, tangling their legs together. Watch the clouds, yes, be lazy, yes. 

"You're all right," Robbie sighed out and there was a low rumble beneath his ear in the affirmative. The sky was as blue as the uniform beneath his cheek, the sun was warm, this had not been the plan and that was all right.

-finis-


End file.
